The Tiger Demon
by Blackdawn-70631
Summary: Tigris Daimonas, a hybrid, has lived his adult life as a yautja. But his life changes when he returns to his place of birth, Earth, meets Alex  who may have answers to his past, meets another half breed, & discovers there is more to his accidental birth.
1. The Demon  Part One

_Author's Notes: Change of plans, I broke this down into two parts.  
Prepare for a long chapter that starts off with sex. This first chapter is long, but the next are very, very short compared to this one.  
__My inspiration for this story came from the movie 300 (it doesn't take place during or after the movie).  
__AND NOW, I finally have some artwork to show what my characters look like. Please visit my profile to check out the various links. I'm aiming to have at least one drawing per chapter. Currently, I have two drawings from this chapter and a Bio Sheet made up of my main character, Tigris Daimonas.  
I'm also pushing to have chapter three, or (it might be) chapter four, up by Halloween since it corrilates with Halloween  
Enjoy everyone, and let me know what you think about this one!!!!  
Blackdawn_

**Chapter One  
****The Demon - Part One**

_Tigris sat at the round, metallic table. It's center hollow with an opening directed toward the single door that led out into the hallway._

_He was occupied by his son, Bakuub – of the Zaz'au'ke clan, who sat to his right. Setg'-in_ _and Pyode'Ki its-pa, who sat on the table directly across from them. And, Thwei'Nihkou'te, Thwei Leitjin-de_ _Clan's Leader and top huntress, who sat to his far right directly in the center at the end._

_Tigris looked down to his old, scarred hands. They were more ooman looking than a yautja's hand that was thick and leathery. His were thin and rough, just like a ooman. Then again, it was to be expected with being a hybrid. Only half yautja, as well as half ooman. Half human._

_His full name to the oomans was Tigris Daimonas. The Greek language, Koine,_ _for: Tiger Demon. The Tiger standing for the many black stripes wrapping around his body and of the fact his skin color was of orange. The Demon representing his mysterious, and dead, Father who raped his Mother. He, even believed by the oomans to be more of a demon at the time of his birth when the mere life of him brought death to his Mother. _

_She, dying when giving birth to him. _

_"Four!" Announced Setg'-in._

_"Five." Thwei'Nihkou'te retaliated in a calm snap._

_"Why five?"_

_"Because," Thwei'Nihkou'te answered, "Your offspring will be of a sturdy stock. I do not come cheap with such rarities." Then, Thwei'Nihkou'te, turned to Bakuub. "Bakuub," she said firmly, "stand and step into the center."_

_Bakuub said nothing and stood from his chair in a second and made his way around the table and into it's center. Once there, he faced Thwei'Nihkou'te, standing firmly and still. Knowing that he was called forth to be examined._

_His body riddled with various scars and rippling with pure muscle, even when not flexing, that rested on an unusual large and bulky, square body frame. And though holding ninety percent of the yautja features, he still held no birth marks or soft spikes that ran along the body and had pale orange flesh. Even paler then Tigris's. _

_When shining in the light, Tigris's skin would glow with orange, but Bakuub's skin became even more paler and turned to the ooman skin color. _

_Tigris always mentally thanked the gods that the yautja could not see color in accordance to the color spectrum. For he knew, that if they could see any sort of color the way he did. Though he only saw in various colors of black, white and gray. That Bakuub would be shunned for having a skin color that differed from theirs, especially a skin color that resemble the oomans._

_"Setg'-in, you may examine him if you wish."_

_Setg'-in slowly stood from her spot at the table and made her to the center._

_Once standing in front of Bakuub, she began her examination. First; running the bottom parts of her fingers along his bowl-shaped head, feeling for any out of place bumps. There were non to be found. Then she moved down to his mandibles, feeling if they were perfectly shaped. _

_"Open you mandibles." She ordered._

_Bakuub did not hesitate nor questioned her. He did as he was told._

_She looked into and felt his inner teeth, making sure they were all there and of yautja origin. All were accounted for and of the yautja origin. And after that, her hand trailed down his thick neck and stopped at his broad shoulders. Her hand running along the grooves of his muscles there, then applied pressure by the squeeze of her hand, looking to see if he would yelp or wince of pain from poor muscle or bone structure. He did not make a sound and stood still as a rock._

_Now she took a step back and looked him up and down then stared into his eyes. A coldness carried in yellow eyes. "Remove your loin cloth."_

_Bakuub's stance broke. Wavering slightly as his eyes widened slightly from shock. His mandibles opening a little._

_"Did you hear me?" She said. "Are you deaf?"_

_Bakuub looked to his Father for confirmation on this one. He had never been asked to remove his loin cloth before._

_His Father replied with a slight nod._

_Nervous, Bakuub removed his loin cloth and held it in his hand by his side._

_Setg'-in stepped in closer then before and grasped him harshly._

_The suddenness and pain of it caused him to jump and flinch. He turned his head away so as to not look at her out of embarrassment. Flinching again when her grip tightened and talons scraped his tender flesh down there. He was completely in her hands._

_Gasping then arching his back forward suddenly and growled. His growl was of pleasure._

_She released him then stepped back, revealing to everyone his arousal._

_Embarrassed and ashamed that everyone seen him like this, it caused him to tilt his head to his Father, eyes closed and dread locks hanging from his shoulder._

_"Setg'-in!" Said Thwei'Nihkou'te in a type of scold. "Why did you do that?"_

_"I just wanted to see him in his arousal state." Looking him up and down. "And an impressive specimen he is."_

_Bakuub's right arm tensed, his hand became a fist, mandibles clenched and eyes stayed shut as a harsh growl rumbled from deep within his throat. "Look," Snapping his head to her flinging spittle. "I'm not here for you entertainment!"_

_Setg'-in's reply to his outburst was a swift backhand to the side of his face. "You dare speak to me in such a manner?" Her words questioned._

_Bakuub's only defense was through Thwei'Nihkou'te, who only spoke. "Bakuub is here only for you to examine him. Not for this."_

_Setg'-in turned to her. "And if I am to have R'jet's seed brought into my clan's bloodline I want to make sure that my offspring will be able to reproduce efficiently."_

_With that said, Thwei'Nihkou'te not saying anything afterwards, she turned back to Bakuub and began finishing what she started._

* * *

_It was some minutes later. Sounds of pleasurable purrs and growls could be heard from Bakuub as he held onto Setg'-in's shoulders. His body held close to hers and waist was in soft thrusting motions._

_Having seen enough, Tigris shot froth from his seat. "Enough!" he yelled._

_Setg'-in stepped back and looked to him. Surprised._

_"You are her to discuss about me. Not how well my son can reproduce. He has healthy children of his own, so it is apparent that he is a successful sire."_

_Her eyes narrowed and mandibles opened in anger. "Both you and you son speak against my actions?" She questioned._

_Red eyes glowing bright with rage. His brow furrowed and stance stayed firm. Not the least threatened despite her immense size when compared to him. "You forget, Setg'-in, we are not aseigans."_

_"Maybe not here, but where I come from . . ."_

_"Enough of this, Setg'-in!" Thwei'Nihkou'te roared suddenly, shooting out of her seat, her voice, face and stance written with anger. "If you will not respect my breeder and his offspring then you have no business here."_

_"What?" Questioned she. "Is it so wrong that I check for flaws? I come from a mighty, and well known, bloodline. And I do not wish it to be faulted by inadequate offspring."_

_"I understand your concerns, but rest assured, the offspring and their offspring are healthy and strong. And this is all natural, there has been no tampering with their DNA."_

_After having said that, their was the sound of hydraulics followed by a door sliding._

_Setg'-in's attention snapped to behind her and turned around to face the sound._

_"Kainde'Dt, Kwei'Thwei," Thwei'Nihkou'te said with enlightenment, "come in."_

_Setg'-in instantly stepped back in surprise and shock as her eyes became fixated on the two giant yautja standing beyond the doorway._

_Both females were only a nok taller than the doorway and had to step in one by one. First lowering their heads, turned their shoulders at an angle and slipped in._

_Both stood at attention once reaching inside._

_Setg'-in's head came to their collar bones, and who's once large size was now dwarfed by their massiveness._

_Both were young. Having just reached their adult hood a short time ago._

_"I hope we're not late Grandmother." The one wearing the least amount of armor said, and was standing slightly in front of the other. "Our hunt was successful, but still held it's flaws." And turned slightly around where her gaze met the others._

_The other growled angrily and shoved harshly at the other's shoulder._

_Now apparent that the two were sisters by their same physical features and how they acted toward each other._

_"Kwei'Thwei." Scolded Thwei'Nihkou'te softly. "Enough of that, we have guests."_

_Both looked to Thwei'Nihkou'te._

_"Setg'-in, these are my Granddaughters: Kainde'Dt and Kwei'Thwei. They are sired by: R'jet."_

_Setg'-in looked to Tigris. The smallest, tiniest person in the room. "This is true?"_

_He nodded._

_She turned to Thwei'Nihkou'te. "A dozen Plasma Cannons, four of my finest aseigans and the diagram of my family's newest armor design."_

_"Why so much to trade?"_

_"Because, I wish to use him for myself."_

_"Very well, it is a deal. Out of fairness, I will receive your dozen Plasma Cannons and two of your aseigans. After the both of you have been successfully seeded, R'jet will be sent back and I will receive the rest of your payment."_

_Setg'-in nodded. 'It's a deal." Then began turning around, headed toward the door. Pyode'Ki its-pa also standing from her seat to exit as well._

_"One more thing, Setg'-in" Thwei'Nihkou'te said._

_She turned around. Pyode'Ki its-pa stopped and looked as well._

_"As insurance, I will send Kainde'Dt and Kwei'Thwei with, R'jet. And they will return here with him after he is finished. If he comes back damaged I will expect another sort of payment, one greater, and you will be held accountable for this. He also bites during mating. If you do not wish this, then gag him. And he has 'other' methods of mating. They are pleasurable, but can be quite disturbing to those who are not experienced. Do you understand everything I have just said?"_

_Setg'-in nodded. "Yes. And I have your payment with me."_

_"Good. This means you can take him as soon as you are ready."_

_Setg'-in and Pyode'Ki its-pa left the room. Then was followed by Thwei'Nihkou'te, Kainde'Dt and Kwei'Thwei who left the door open and Tigris alone with his disturbed son._

_Tigris walked around the table and to his still aroused, disturbed son where he placed a hand on his shoulder._

_Head and tresses hanging low, Bakuub growled in anger. "Do not touch me, Father."_

_"Son, you are not use to this." Tigris's voice tried soothing._

_"But I still wanted her to finish."_

_"You may have, but your mind would clash with instincts and feelings afterwards. Believe me, I know. This may look fun and easy to you and the other males, but it is not. As a breeder, I am not entitled as a father like you are familiar with. My job is to merely plant my seed and leave. I barely know my own children. If it wasn't for the Breeding Archives, I could mate with my own daughters and not even know it."_

_Bakuub's chest rose as he sighed deeply, "I know Father. Because of my Mother dying during my birth, you were given the opportunity to raise one of your own children."_

_Tigris smiled slightly. "Let it go, son."_

_Closing his eyes, his shoulders slouched from his heavy burden. "As you wish, Father."_

_Then, Bakuub began applying his loin cloth._

_"Father," said Kainde'Dt who had stepped back into the room. "Setg'-in, is waiting."_

_Tigris looked and nodded to his daughter. "I am on my way." _

_Turning back to his son. "I will be back shortly my son." Then gave an assuring pat on his son's shoulder before turning around and walking out of the room, escorted by his daughter._

* * *

_What Setg'-in had neglected to inform Thwei'Nihkou'te was that this would be her daughter's first mating._

_Tigris finding this out himself when he was stripped down and ready to mate. And he, being use to mating with experienced females. Meaning he was use to being rough. Was inexperienced himself with the inexperienced._

_But told to start by Setg'-in, he proceeded._

_It was when he flipped her daughter onto her stomach did something happen. _

_Close to climaxing. He lost himself in the moment and got rough with her. First clawing at her hips then repeatedly biting at her back._

_She reacted on basic instincts when being attacked. Throwing her arm back and smashing her elbow onto his nose._

_He reacted first in a painful roar then pulled himself out and back covering his blood-gushing nose._

_Setg'-in's daughter apparently wasn't through when she rolled around and kicked him. Three sharp talons of her foot running down the lower half of his stomach, grazing parts of his stomach, shaft and ended on his thigh._

_He required medical attention and healing for a month after that. Then another two months of peace and quite for the mental trauma he had suffered. Given his two months of recuperation because he had refused to mate with any female._

* * *

_Tigris opened his eyes when he heard his door opening and rolled from his position in front of the wall to facing the door._

_There, Thwei'Dtou-di, one of Thwei'Nihkou'te's youngest sisters was closing the door behind her from the inside of his room._

_Surprised with her being in his room, he sat up. "Thwei'Dtou-di, what are you doing here?" The fur blanket falling, draping across his legs showing he was naked underneath._

_Thwei'Dtou-di said nothing. She only turned around, made her way across the room, meanwhile removing her top holster exposing her breasts and was at his bed in a few strides._

_Now she removed her bottom piece, climbed onto his bed and on top of him, wrapped her hands around his neck and lowered her head where her mandibles touched parts of his lips._

_The sexual gesture made him gasp and squirm with pleasure. Then a scent filled his senses and tapped on his brain that stirred and set his loins into action. _

_It wasn't the scent setting off his body but his brain. It was his brain that was setting off everything in him. Telling him she was in heat and ripe for the picking._

_So he lied down. She following him._

_His lips grazed the skin of her mandibles as his tongue danced and caressed her. She liked it when he did that._

_Even though he wasn't allowed to reproduce with Thwei'Dtou-di or any of her sisters, he still had is sexual pleasures with them._

_Though they reproduced with other males, they sought him out for their own sexual needs being they liked how he treated them. How he could give them a sexual burst that no yautja male could ever accomplish._

_Thwei'Dtou-di, knowing that he was ready for her, she lifted herself, removing the blanket from beneath her then slid him in._

_Tigris closed his eyes and hissed of the pleasant feeling. Placing his hands on her hips and began moving._

_Leaning down, placing her body over his._

_He was so small compared to her that his face stayed nestle between her breasts. Because of this, he used his mouth and tongue to play and caress her milk glands. Knowing that she liked it when she placed her hand behind his head keeping him there. Playing with breasts._

_This was one of the things he did that no yautja male could do. All because he had a mouth and tongue._

_Some minutes went by Tigris called out. "OK. Thwei'Dtou-di, I am near." He knew when to inform her. Despite his instincts and hands that were wanting her to stay exactly where she was at._

_Closing his eyes and bared his teeth in a growl as Thwei'Dtou-di lifted herself off of him._

_Another minute later he roared loudly as he climaxed._

_Hot and sweaty now. His heart fluttering as his thin chest rose up and down._

_Thwei'Dtou-di spoke in a hiss. "You are not through yet, R'jet." Then grabbed him by the wrist, pulled him up and turned her back to him._

_She on her knees, her back straight._

_Knowing what she was wanting, he groaned slightly as his old muscles stretched. Ankles popping, he squatted behind her then slowly, slid in._

_This was something that only she liked. And why they shared a special connection._

_Hugging his body to hers, he placed his left hand on her thigh and right hand around and between her legs for the added pleasure. Careful to not scratch or cut her._

_He began rocking back and forth on his ankles. _

_It did hurt his ankles sometimes when he did this. But the sexual feeling he got out of it was greater._

_She liked it hard and fast, so that's what he did every time. But when he felt her tighten. Knowing she was close to her climax. He stopped momentarily and listened._

_He listened as she, Thwei'Dtou-di, roared a tremendous howl of ecstacy._

_And not wanting him to stop, she reached her arms around and behind him. Placing her large hands on his small, boney back and began the ever so pleasing motion for herself._

_This is what he couldn't get enough of. The down right sheer pleasure of sex. He couldn't see his life without it._

_Hugging his body to hers as his tough fingernails drove into the tough exterior of her hide. He couldn't even cause her to bleed._

_A painful wheeze suddenly escape him as his lungs seemed to tighten causing him to flinch and grit his teeth. _

_It was difficult now for his body to preform such long and strenuous activities. He could go once, but a second time always pushed the limits of his old body. Just like it was now._

_The pain and tightening pain in his lungs seemed to move up and into his chest. It focused above his heart. But he ignore the pains. Momentarily pushing them to the side so he could finish. _

_He had never stopped in the middle of a mating due to body failures, and he wasn't going to start now._

_Shutting his eyes now, trying to keep himself focused on Thwei'Dtou-di. Even trying not to wheeze loudly, knowing that the noise would attract her attention and would cause her to stop._

_Tigris could feel her body shudder, could feel her tighten around him of the orgasm. There was even the confirmation of her howling loudly._

_There was his own orgasm that followed, but instead of howling. He wheezed. The pains that followed was greater than before that caused him to fall limply onto her sweaty back._

_"R'jet?" Her voice called out in question and concern. Moving from her position on the bed to floor, standing up and turning around._

_Tigris had a hand placed over his heart while his other was on the bed, trying to keep his body upright, but was failing. _

_Another wheeze escaped him. He tried inhaling but couldn't. His chest was locked in place. His lungs quickly began burning, aching for air. His eyes were wide, filled with shock, but he couldn't focus on the concerned Thwei'Dtou-di standing right in front of him. _

_"Stay here, R'jet." Her voice demanding but still held compassion to it. "I will get help." Then she jumped from her spot at the bed and to the door then bolted out and into the hallway._

_Suddenly, Tigris had an idea. _

_Letting his body fall from the spot on his bed and to the floor where his shoulder contacted the floor harshly and jarred his body which somehow seemed to open his chest to inhale again. He didn't know how he knew to do that, but it was his gut feeling, and it was something he listened to quite often. His gut is what kept him alive most of life. And yet again, it had proven itself once again._

_He laid there for some moments, breathing in deeply, savoring the air. But it did nothing to his still aching heart._

_His body temperature had somehow spiked from his spot on the bed to when he fell on the floor. He felt just like when he temperature rose while mating, only instead of cooling by staying out from under the blankets, there were blankets wrapped around him instead._

_The sweat from his brow stinging his eyes causing low visibility. He was somehow able to make it to his feet, but when he moved, he stumbled. Looking like a drunk. He was light-headed, feeling like he was in the clouds. _

_Hand still over his pulling heart, he took four steps forward. Heading to the water faucet located within his room, hoping that the cool water might be able to help him. But on the fourth step, his completely lost his balance and fell sideways._

_He could only watch helplessly as he fell. Unable to help himself. Hearing a loud clatter of noise as the side of body hit something which caused him great pain. Something sharp had hit his right temple, turning his vision white and spinning. And when he finally hit the floor, the inside of his skull rang._

_Not knowing he had been knocked unconscious until a noise awoken him followed by something touching his shoulder. It was then when his eyes opened and focused, but quickly finding out he couldn't control any of his body extremities. Only able to lie there and watch the many feet walk by him as he still laid on his side. He finally noticed a pair of knees beside him, barely out of his range of view. That's when he realized Thwei'Dtou-di was beside him, and talking to him._

_"R'jet," she said with worry, "Can you hear me?"_

_"Thwei . . ." Was the only thing he could say before his body was over ran with weakness._

_"Flip him over." Thwei'Nihkou'te ordered. "Carefully." She said afterwards._

_Someone had gripped the sides of his head while others grabbed his arms and legs, and together, they moved him as one onto his back._

_He felt better once lying on his back, there wasn't as much pressure on his chest. His heart even felt better, but there was still pain. Lingering pain that made him wheeze slightly with each breath. Even his body temperature had dropped, but was still hot. _

_Eyelids heavy. Hands touching his aching and hurting body. He looked to Thwei'Dtou-di, seeing the concerned look in her eyes. And she looked back to him. It was then that he slipped away into a world of blackness._

* * *

**Languages --  
**Just some stuff you might like to know. 

There are two versions of Greek language (from what I could research): Modern and Ancient. The translation of Tigris Daimonas (as well as other future names) is modern Greek. But the, Koine, language dates back to 6th Century A.D.  
Thanks go out to my wonderful, living dictionary, Golden Wind. Whom of which can be found here, on this site. It was she who provided me with the Koine info.

The Yautja language are words that I derived from full words and torn apart two separate words then placed two together as one. Below is the translation of all the words in the yautja dictionary that is found in this story. About each chapter there are new words added:

Aseigan: Servant  
Bakuub: Straight Spear  
R'jet: Animal  
S'pke: Type of Fruit Stew  
Mesh'in'ga: The Battle Dream Time  
Thwei'Dtou-di: Blood Knife  
Thwei'Kantra: Blood Prayer  
Thwei'Nihkou'te: Blood Tusk  
Kwei'Thwei: Crazy Blood  
Kainde'Dt: Hard Tree  
Pyode'Ki its-pa: Soft Spear  
Setg'-in: Quick and Deadly  
Thwei Leitjin-de: Blood God  
Zaz'au'ke: Centered Rock  
Ooman: Human  
Kainde Amedha: Hard Meat (Alien/Xenomorph)  
Pyode Kalei: Soft Maker  
Nok: Measurement (About a foot)  
Arbitrator: Yautja Police


	2. The Demon Part Two

_Author's Notes: Change of plans, I broke this down into two parts.  
__My inspiration for this story came from the movie 300 (it doesn't take place during or after the movie).  
__AND NOW, I finally have some artwork to show what my characters look like. Please visit my profile to check out the various links. I'm aiming to have at least one drawing per chapter. Currently, I have two drawings from this chapter and a Bio Sheet made up of my main character, Tigris Daimonas.  
I'm also pushing to have chapter three, or (it might be) chapter four, up by Halloween since it corrilates with Halloween  
Enjoy everyone, and let me know what you think about this one!!!!  
Blackdawn_

**Chapter Two  
The Demon - Part Two**

"Father." Tigris heard faintly. The voice was eager. "Father." It said again. Now able to identify that it was male and that his shoulders was being shaken.

"Father." The voice said yet again.

Tigris groaned. Forcing his eyelids to open and looked with blurry vision. He seen the silhouette of a large blurry figure before him. Was he in the infirmary?

No. This felt like something different.

He coughed. His throat hoarse and dry. "Where am I?"

Watching the figure lean back slightly. "What?" He asked with surprise in his voice. "Father, you are in your Sleeping Chambers, aboard the Mesh'in'ga."

His mind snapped to attention. That's right. He had boarded the Mesh'in'ga, left the Homeplanet, then entered into the Chryo Sleeping Capsules. Bakuub, next to his, and had stayed there for twenty some years when they entered the Capsules. Since he was awake, it most surely meant that they had reached the ooman world.

"How long have I been asleep?" By this, he was referring to how long he had been sleeping since the Sleeping Capsules deactivated and awoken the crew.

His son, who was kneeling beside his bed, now coming into focus.

Bakuub waited for a moment, then replied with a hint of sorrow that carried in his voice. "Two days."

"What?" Tigris was a little surprised that he had slept that long. He had slept for a day and a half last time. And a day before that. But he was surprised that his son was still here. Knowing that everyone, except for the aseigans, their guards and other elders. Ones far older than he. Were still aboard. But the crew had come here to hunt. All that could hunt were more than eager to hunt oomans. Even Bakuub.

"Son, why are you still here?"

Bakuub said nothing but turned his attention from his Father to something that was on the floor and had lifted it. Revealing it to be a bowl. He then changed the subject. "I have applied the Pyode Kalei to your joints that usually ache after waking from the Sleeping Capsules."

Tigris smiled, knowing all too well that the reason why his son remained behind was due to the fact that he never liked being separated from him for a long period of time. Having left with someone else would have surely kept them separated for an extremely long period of time.

He could almost imagine his son dropping everything he was doing, fall to his knees, and begin crying because he wasn't beside his Father. A side effect from Tigris caring for him himself since his birth. Bakuub's Mother died while giving birth to him, and the Can Leader of the bloodline he had been rented to. His dead mate's Grand Mother. Felt that it would be best if he cared for his son. After all, they were aiming for more females and less males. And it was Thwei'Dtou-di whom had her own new born at the time who so generously offered her milk glands to Bakuub to nurse off of.

Nodding, Tigris slowly sat up.

There were pains in his body. Old joints and muscles that had been locked in place for twenty years and were now being told to move all of a sudden. Most of the pain were concentrated on his hips. But the gel of the Pyode Kalei, after being applied to the skin then allowed to be soaked through the skin and into the muscle would dull his pains. And it did.

Sitting up with a painful groan then stayed in place and allowed his body to refit to his new position allowing his pains to subside. He closed he eyes and exhaled in relief. All that he had to do now was to get to his feet, put on something to wear, eat, take a bath, exercise, apply his armor and weaponry then leave.

He looked to Bakuub as he grunted once again, now moving to his feet. Helped by his son who supported most of his weight.

Even when he was still unconscious after the Sleeping Capsules deactivated, it was his son who carried him across the halls, down two levels, past many yautja and to his Sleeping Chamber.

On his feet now, Tigris Daimonas looked up to his son. He didn't even come up to his collar bone his son was so tall. And Tigris was seven foot.

Even though being seven foot. To the yautja, he was small in height. The majority of male yautja were seven-foot-four, while the females stood around eight feet or so. Bakuub was as tall, as well as thick, as the females.

"My son, I think I can handle it from here."

Bakuub nodded then placed the bowl of gel on his bed and exited his Sleeping Chamber. Closing the door behind him.

* * *

Like clock work -- Tigris first applied simple clothing, a cloth wrapped and cradling is loins then a chest strap. The strap signifying amongst the yautja that he was blooded and held the authority to wear the chest strap. Something that only the Blooded were allowed to wear. The unbloods could only wear loin cloths. 

Then he had something to eat. A bowl of S'pke and some nutrition filled jerky. The jerky wasn't salty and tasted bland, but his old body needed all the nutrition it could get.

After that, a bath. A bath first so that his food could settle in his system and he could mentally relax before his exercises.

When he was in his prime, he could run through the exercises with ease. But now, it had become a strenuous activity. And if he wanted to keep his body in top form then he had go through it.

After his bath, his exercises. Working with his CombiStick and Sword. Using his natural and rare talent of wielding two weapons at once, able to swing various blades with his right and left hand. And not just swinging, but the various movements he had to do with them. Kicks, flips, slides . . . .

Afterwards, his body felt like it was about to collapse. His sides and chest tight and hurting, his calf and inner thigh muscles burned and ached. Throbbing. But mentally, it felt great. He knew he had gotten a good exercise and was glad of it. It meant he had worked the stiffness out of his muscles.

When reaching his Sleeping Chamber and entering, he was surprised to find all his belongings neatly arranged on his bed. Everything that he needed, from weapons, armor, straight to his sandals was all on his bed.

He had no aseigan attending under him. If he did, then this would be why his belongings were arranged like this.

He knew it was Bakuub who did this. He also knew that Bakuub was anxiously waiting for him. It was rare for a yautja of Bakuub's young age to have so much patience. But all patience had their limits. And Bakuub was nearing his.

This was a hint to Tigris, to hurry up and get moving.

He had two sets of armor. His light and heavy. This hunt consisted of his light armor, one of which that showed more of his illustrious skin pattern and color. He only wore his heavy armor, one that covered eighty percent of his body, when he was hunting Kainde Amedha. Or even another yautja.

His weapons were simple, a: CombiStick, which holstered horizontally behind the lower part of his back that he wielded with his right. A sword, that sheathed on his right hip and was pulled and wielded with his left. A Shuriken, which clung to his belt and right side in a metal type box. His Wrist Blades on his right. And last but not least, the Self Destruct that was located within the main computer of his left arm.

His gear was even more simple. Just his MediKit, which was placed and strapped to his armor just above his CombiStick holster and a small pouch on his right hip where he kept various small items. Trinkets.

A personal item that he always wore and never took off was his necklace. The leather of which was always replaced, so to be thick and sturdy, that carried four, always cared for and cleaned teeth of his first Kainde Amedha kill.

The kill dated back many ages ago, they were as old as he. Back when he was nineteen, and marching off to war against the Persians with his fellow Spartans. And had reluctantly sided with the Athens.

It was that very kill that set him as an individual with the Spartans.

At night, when they couldn't see this beast of hell that was running amongst their ranks slaughtering every man in sight. He was the only one capable of killing it. After all, he was able to see it through the night as if it were day. And it was that kill that made him a man, one of their own, to their eyes. It also showed to the lurking yautja Arbitrators that he would be a worthy opponent.

And, as it has always been for most of his life, it was that kill that gained him a step toward life. Being allowed to live. Like every other kill, whether be ooman, Kainde Amedha or yautja, every kill always seemed to gain him a guarantee at life.

The last, and most important part of his gear was his BioMask. Or helmet.

It attaching to his battery pack and air tank which also was strapped to his back.

His BioMask was special. Not only custom fitted for him but was internally redesigned. Fitted with a special view output that would wipe out all heat signatures allowing him to see in his normal vision if he chose to. He could even see some colors when wearing it. Also redesigned where he could change the ranges of view by using his tongue to press a button within his mask.

The inside of a yautja mask was specially designed where they could flip through the BioMask's view fields by clicking a button with the tusks. But because he didn't have any tusks, and his tongue wasn't as agile and precise as their pointy tusks, he needed a helmet that he could change with ease as they did.

So, Thwei'Kantra, the yautja huntress, and previous Clan Leader who founded him and made him what he was today, had a couple made for him.

It had taken him fifteen minutes to dawn his armor. Lastly, applying his BioMask, hooked the two hoses to its left side which fed him needed air that also acted as suction which would keep the mask firmly fitted to his face. Then he exited his Sleeping Chamber, closing the door behind him and headed for the Docking level.

Reaching the airlock doors that led to his very own drop vessel in the Hangar Bay, closed the doors then waited for the tiny room to depressurize.

The drop vessel wasn't exactly his per say. Like everything in his life, it had been bestowed upon him by the Thwei Leitjin-de Clan. But he knew, if he ever crossed blades with them and he was shunned and exiled, he would have nothing. Not even the armor on his back nor the weapons at his side. The only thing he would have was the now brittle and rusted Aspis -- a Spartan shield, his small and weak-bladed Xiphos -- a double-edged, single-hand sword, Spear, the Cape that all Spartan warriors wore and his helmet, both of which he wouldn't be able to fit into being he had grown tremendously since then, his necklace and Kainde Amedha skull.

After depressurization, he opened the ramp to the drop vessel and entered.

The width inside the vessel was about as same as the air lock chamber. Not the least surprised when he seen Bakuub stand from the Co-Pilot's chair and faced him.

Everything to the vessel was on, warmed up and ready to go.

"Father." Bakuub said in welcome and respect. He too wore armor, and like his Father, only preferred to carry bladed weapons and also wore light armor.

Tigris at first said nothing. Walking past the two beds to his right and left, against the wall. The trophy cases that were on each side and mounted into the walls. The armor storage units that were also mounted into the walls. Then, their type of alien and space pantry. All their dry foods were stored their, and, was mounted into the wall. To Tigris's right was another storage unit, this one though held miscellaneous items, some of the healing properties, tools, portable heating units and other little things. Things that they kept extra on hand just in case something unexpected had happened.

He made it to the front of the tiny vessel in less than twenty steps. The only two chairs placed side by side. And he took his place in the Pilots chair then was followed by Bakuub who seated himself in the Co-Pilot's.

"What destination have you chosen for us this time, my son?" Asked Tigris.

Replying quickly. "It is a southern region that hardly any yautja have ventured due that it has been out-hunted in the past. However, no hunters are occupying the area right now because it is reaching it's colder seasons. The climate is somewhat warm during the day now. It has decent heat and humidity levels, but can be quite cold at nights. And . . . ." Bakkub paused for a moment. "The oomans technology has advanced since you were last here." He paused again and asked. "When were the last you were here?"

Tigris thought for a moment, trying to remember a significant part of the ooman's history. "I believe they had just created something that they called a St-Steam Engine."

Bakuub sat back. "Well, their technology had grown drastically since then. They are no longer powered by steam but of mineral obtained from their soil."

Tigris nodded. "Do you know what the inhabitants call this place we are heading to?"

Bakuub turned and began pressing buttons on his console. "I have been listening to their communication frequencies and there is a name that I have heard quite often. But it is most difficult for me to pronounce." He pressed another button then a voice was heard over the intercom system.

The English language filled Tigris's ears. He had learned some of the language the last he was on the planet, but now felt like he would have to re-learn the language. Because all that he could hear now was gibberish. But he know stared off into space of the hull, listening to every alien word that was said.

The dialect sounded the same as before. The English language was slanged and stretched out of the southern region, but of what was called the United States back then. Now, he didn't know if the name had been changed.

What he heard a few times was a name he had heard quite often back then as well: Louisiana. And the reason why Bakuub couldn't pronounce it was due to the fact that the proper pronunciation involved a tongue.

He cocked his head back, turned the frequency off and looked to his son. "It is named: Louisiana. You couldn't pronounce it because it involves a tongue."

His son barked. "I do not care about what the place is called, Father. I only wish to hunt the oomans there." He looked to their portal view in front of him, which was covered by the blast shield now. "I believe it is about time we should embark."

Nodding. Tigris opened the blast shields then the docking hangar doors that led out into space, carefully flew out of the cloaked Mothership, cloaked the small drop vessel, and began his descent into the atmosphere.

* * *

**Languages --  
**Just some stuff you might like to know. 

There are two versions of Greek language (from what I could research): Modern and Ancient. The translation of Tigris Daimonas (as well as other future names) is modern Greek. But the, Koine, language dates back to 6th Century A.D.  
Thanks go out to my wonderful, living dictionary, Golden Wind. Whom of which can be found here, on this site. It was she who provided me with the Koine info.

The Yautja language are words that I derived from full words and torn apart two separate words then placed two together as one. Below is the translation of all the words in the yautja dictionary that is found in this story. About each chapter there are new words added:

Aseigan: Servant  
Bakuub: Straight Spear  
R'jet: Animal  
S'pke: Type of Fruit Stew  
Mesh'in'ga: The Battle Dream Time  
Thwei'Dtou-di: Blood Knife  
Thwei'Kantra: Blood Prayer  
Thwei'Nihkou'te: Blood Tusk  
Kwei'Thwei: Crazy Blood  
Kainde'Dt: Hard Tree  
Pyode'Ki its-pa: Soft Spear  
Setg'-in: Quick and Deadly  
Thwei Leitjin-de: Blood God  
Zaz'au'ke: Centered Rock  
Ooman: Human  
Kainde Amedha: Hard Meat (Alien/Xenomorph)  
Pyode Kalei: Soft Maker  
Nok: Measurement (About a foot)  
Arbitrator: Yautja Police


	3. The Reconnaissance

_Author's Note: This chapter was suppose to have been longer, but I felt like throwing out a bone. Still continuing it, so stay tuned!  
My inspiration for this story came from the movie 300 (it doesn't take place during or after the movie).  
Don't forget, I having some drawings of some of the characters on my profile (as links). All including: Tigris Daimonas.  
As for a drawing per chapter, I will be doing that, but since I really want to get that Halloween chapter up by Halloween. The drawings will be on hold until I get that chapter up. Now that chapter may be four or five._

**Chapter Three  
The Reconnaissance**

Cloaked, Tigris knelt on top of one of the tallest buildings. His BioMask enhancing his vision and sensitive ears picking up every sound. Even the annoying commotion of their motorized vehicles.

He liked it much better when their mode of transportation was by animal.

The weather was tolerable. After having spent so much time with the yautja, he had gotten use to their unusual hot climates. Even when he first arriving, the weather was almost unbearable for him. He was use to heat, but nothing like the yautja lived in. And it was casual weather to them.

Now though, the temperature was about ten degrees lower then desirable. But he could compensate with the heat that emitted from his armor and kept him warm.

The bad thing about this time of the year for this part of the region, it was reaching into it's rainy season.

His nails clung nicely to the shingled roof. His observation more of curiosity then picking out a suitable prey. If he found one though, then he would mentally mark it and download the heat signature into his computer. But for now, he was just wanting to see how much these oomans had technologically evolved since his last trip here.

The last he was here, superstition ran amongst them wildly. They clung to their god like a child clinging to the leg of it's Mother. But now, he has seen they have grown and have become independent of themselves as well as their surroundings.

One thing though pulled and weighed on his mind. What time was this?

He had always figured that the oomans greatly increased in numbers and technology very quickly by the past couple hundred years. But now, now he had the feeling like it was longer than that. Much longer.

Could he really be so old?

If so, then it was the Chryo Capsules and the DNA of his yautja half that allowed him such a long life. Not to mention Time Dialation, the fact that time was slower in space. A body could age much more slower while in space. And he has spent a good majority of his life in space, traveling across the stars to hunting destinations. But he couldn't be that old.

Still, he has heard stories of yautja that have lived much longer their natural life span, all thanks to the Chryo Capsules and technologically advanced medicines.

And then he wondered, he wondered about something that he had told himself many ages ago to forget. What could have happened to her, and where would her family line be right now?

Tigris shook the thought out of his head. _No._ This was the present. This was now. What ever happened in the past happened. He couldn't dwell back their. He couldn't think, about her.

He shut his eyes, forcing the negative thoughts out of him and focused on the present noise around him. When he opened his eyes, he was clear-headed.

The drop vessel he had landed just half a days walk north of here, deep within a forest for the extra camouflage. It was possible to find a location closer to here. Where all the meat was. And could still be located within a forest. But there would be more risk of it being discovered, even while cloaked.

Bakuub and he parted their own ways once exiting. But he knew his son would be contacting him in two days or so. Even if not to say anything, he just wanted visual conformation.

That part of his son he couldn't understand. He had heard by others of his son dropping hunts, then a day later had witnessed Bakuub spying on him, but had never made vocal conformation. Then, he would retreat from his lurking position and continue hunting.

Like the concerned father he was, he had Thwei'Nihkou'te scan his brain tissue for any damage, or flaws of the genetic properties. Maybe of anything that surfaced after he reached a certain age. But nothing showed up. He was perfectly healthy. What he portrayed so strangely was a part of his bizarre personality.

Tigris watched and listened with fascination at the young people below him. Another thing that has greatly advanced since his last being here was their wisdom. Now it seemed more sought out the wisdom of their elders, to become mentally stronger with knowledge. Finding out that this place he had stumbled upon was a place of knowledge, and the need to learn that knowledge. A school.

They didn't have anything like this on the Homeplanet. Basic training of communication, writing and fighting and weapons firing was taught by the parents when still a child, whether be male or female. But once reaching the teenage years, males were sent off to become adults, and during then were taught with further advancements of fighting and weapons by their teachers. But it also depended on how great their skills by the skill of the teacher. And it was that teacher who could lead them to become great and mighty warriors, or ill-fighting Bad Bloods. Females stayed at home with their Clan Sisters, and there they were taught whatever the greatest skill of the clan was. Any other teachings of rarer skills could only be sought out by the individual seeking a greater teacher, or had the will to travel and learn whatever it is they were seeking themselves.

Leaning over some more, the Gkinmara eyes of his mask automatically zooming in on the bustling heat signatures below. And eagerly listened in on their conversations.

This place was no where near as large as their, the oomans, many great cities. This place was still in the country side, so their wasn't as many people. But that didn't bother him the least. Not like other yautja who would have sought out the greater cities for a thrill.

The ones below were like his daughters: Kainde'Dt and Kwei'Thwei. They had just recently reached their adulthood.

Another reason why he was here was to brush up on his English skills. The southern slanged dialect was still the same, but many words had been changed while new ones were created.

"So," He heard a male say, "are ya gonna do her tonight or what?"

The one he was conversing with moaned slightly. "She is pretty hot. But, I don't know."

His male companion pushed him on the shoulder, then slung him around knocking him over and put his head in an arm lock making him yelp. "Come on now! Ya can't stay a virgin forever!"

The other broke free of his friend's grip, then the two began wrestling, pushing at each other, trying to get a stronger hold on the other.

Their basic male instinct of domination getting out of hand when they bumped into a female that was passing by. Easily knocking her small and thin frame onto her side in a yelp, the books she was carrying falling from her grasp and scattering onto the cement. The two instantly stopped what they were doing and focused their attention to her.

"Are ya alright Ma'am?" The dominate one said, moving to her side to help her up.

"Yeah. I'm all right." She said.

The other had begun picking up her books. "Sorry 'bout that." He said politely, handing her books to her.

On her feet now, she dusted herself off quickly and accepted her books. "That's all right." She said before chuckling a little. "I'm just glad I wasn't carrying my Lap Top."

The two chuckled in her reply.

"I heard that." The dominate replied.

And that is what Tigris was having a difficult time understanding now. The placing and meaning of the words had changed. He could clarify every word that was said, but still couldn't understand _what_ was said.

The lesser of the two slapped the other's shoulder, grabbing his attention. "We gotta get goin'."

The other nodded then turned back to the woman. "Gotta go Ma'am. Ya have a nice day."

The other also nodded to her but wavered his hand. "Bye." He said.

Then they both trotted off toward one of the larger buildings and entered it.

Tigris then focused his attention on the woman, wondering what she would do now.

If this had happened on his Homeplanet, both the males would be back-handed for their carelessness and of the fact they had bumped into her in such a way.

Regardless, she seemed to brush it off her shoulders just as quickly as it had happened. Regaining her pose and continued her walking and came to a stop by a bench just a few feet from where she fell, seated herself, lifted one of her books and began reading.

Her right leg crossed above her left and bounced up and down slightly. Her foot having a slight kick to it as she did so.

Not even a minute later, a female had snuck up behind her and reached around placing both hands over her eyes and leaned her face close to her left ear. "Guess who?" The female said slyly.

The other looked up from her book, despite that fact that she couldn't see anything. "Santa Claus?" She questioned.

The woman smiled and shook her head. "No."

"The Easter Bunny!" She chirped.

Shaking her head. "Try again."

Pondering for a moment. "Well, I know it can't be Xena. She has a decent sized rack on her."

The woman that had been covering her eyes laughed loudly then removed her hands and shoved on the woman's shoulders. "Very funny, Alex!" Swinging around the bench and taking a seat beside her. "It's not like you got an awesome rack either."

The one now identified as, Alex, placed the book on her lap and lifted her hands to her milk glands fondling them. Like she was readjusting them. And looked down to them. "Don't listen to her girls." She said to her chest, "She's only jealous cause you're a size larger."

The other laughed rather loudly and slapped her knee then had leaned over, her face close to the Alex's milk glands. "That's because she used boob buster pills to make y'all larger."

The two laughed together.

"You know." Alex said to her female companion. "I can get some for you. It's not like they're illegal or anything."

"Nah," Said her friend, leaning onto the bench. "that's all right. Besides, if I went home with larger boobs, my folks would freak out. Especially my Dad."

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you say. They're your small boobs."

Her friend had leaned over in front of Alex again but this time was examining the book on her lap. "The history of the Spartan." She read out loud. Then straightened herself looking to Alex and asked. "Been watching 300 lately?"

Alex grabbed her book and cradled it to her chest, like she was protecting it. "No. I just find history to be very interesting. That movie got me thinking about the Spartans, so I decided to look it up."

Her friend took the book from her and opened it. "Lets see." Flipping through a couple of pages then came to a stop on a certain page. "Boobs." She said, then flipped through a couple of other pages until stopping. "Dick." She said before flipping again. "Two dicks on this page." She flipped again and stopped on another page, this time cocking her head back, her eyes squinted and brow furrowed. She leaned over showing the page to Alex asking. "Is that a dick, or leaf?"

Alex snatched the book from her companion's hands. "This is a good book mind you. I guarantee that you'll be glued to it like I am."

"Oh yeah." Her companion challenged, "Prove it."

Alex's back stiffened, her chest puffed and chin stuck out some as she began flipping through her book. She came to stop on a page that was book marked. "This is a tale of two lovers and the obstacles that stand between them."

Her companion groaned, body slouching and eyes closed. "Not one of those stories. Just give me the low-down."

Alex closed the book and looked to her friend. "A child that is of both human and demon is born, he was suppose to have been killed as an infant but wasn't, he grew up as a servant then became part of the Spartan Military, there is this girl he likes, and she likes him but their love cannot be because of what he is, he goes to fight against the Persians, he fights some demons, he fights some more Persians, he fights some more demons, he wins, he gets the girl, he gets the girl pregnant but when it is suppose to be happily ever after, something happens . . . " Her little story was cut short suddenly by a beeping noise that emitted from her wrist, and she looked to it. A small device was wrapped around her tiny wrist. "Well will ya look the time." Alex stood from her spot on the bench. "It's time for the next class."

Her companion groaned again, also standing then stretched and yawned. "Such a compelling and thrilling story that was. Sounds just like every other romantic fantasy out there. Always less action and more drama. With hardly the sex scenes now."

Alex gathered her things and the two began walking together toward the same building that the males had entered as her companion continued. "Those damn Ratings are trying to aim toward the kids now. There's hardly any good stuff now. I want action! I want gore! I want to see a guy fucking the shit out of girl!" Her companion yelled eagerly as she lifted a fist above her head.

"That "guy fucking the shit out of a girl" part can be found at your local porno store." Alex said gingerly.

Her companion lowered her fist and looked to her. "Yeah, but I want a plot. Not just mindless fucking."

"Woe is the mind that desires sex and cupcakes." Alex's soothing voice replied.

Her friend laughed and clung to Alex in a friendly hug as they walked.

Tigris couldn't breathe almost. It felt as if something heavy was suddenly placed upon his chest.

_Anthizo_. His mind said in Koine.

That was him, and Anthizo. That was his story. Anthizo was his love. His flower.

That is what her name meant after all: Flower.

He had left her when she was with child, his child. He had left with an Arbitrator only to become stronger, he had always figured he would return. But when he turned into a demon himself, he couldn't return, not like he was now. He had only wished that he hadn't of left her side. One lifetime with her was far greater then living many lifetimes. Only he didn't realize that until it was too late.

He closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his wrinkled cheek. "Anthizo," His tongue spoke in Koine. "forgive me."

But, was he really so old? Was he so old that his past life turned into a story, within a book?

His grip on the ledge tightened as anger surge through him. Anger toward himself that he could be so foolish.

One thing he always wondered though: What happened to Anthizo after he left? What happened to his child?

There was only one way he could find out. He had to capture the Story-Teller, Alex. And that's just what he wasn't going to do, despite the Hunter's Code and laws of the Over Path. This was strictly forbidden, what he was about to do. But he didn't care now. What did he have to loose anyway? He was an old man now. Every time, just before falling asleep in the Chryo Capsules, he wondered if he would wake up the next time. He awaited death.

If anyone was to know what happened to his love and child, it would be her.

Teeming with determination, he ran across the rooftop until reaching the end of it and leaped. Even though old, he could still make the jump to the next roof. Once landing, he ran to the edge. Now closer to her, he could get a better glimpse of her heat signature and downloaded it into his computer.

Now, all that he had to do was to wait for her to exit and watch her. And the moment she was alone, he would capture her and extract the information that he needed.

* * *

**LovyDovy:** Thanks! I'm really glad you liked the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as much.

* * *

**Languages --  
**Just some stuff you might like to know. 

There are two versions of Greek language (from what I could research): Modern and Ancient. The translation of Tigris Daimonas (as well as other future names) is modern Greek. But the, Koine, language dates back to 6th Century A.D.  
Thanks go out to my wonderful, living dictionary, Golden Wind. Whom of which can be found here, on this site. It was she who provided me with the Koine info.

The Yautja language are words that I derived from full words and torn apart two separate words then placed two together as one. Below is the translation of all the words in the yautja dictionary that is found in this story. About each chapter there are new words added:

Aseigan: Servant  
Bakuub: Straight Spear  
R'jet: Animal  
S'pke: Type of Fruit Stew  
Mesh'in'ga: The Battle Dream Time  
Thwei'Dtou-di: Blood Knife  
Thwei'Kantra: Blood Prayer  
Thwei'Nihkou'te: Blood Tusk  
Kwei'Thwei: Crazy Blood  
Kainde'Dt: Hard Tree  
Pyode'Ki its-pa: Soft Spear  
Setg'-in: Quick and Deadly  
Thwei Leitjin-de: Blood God  
Zaz'au'ke: Centered Rock  
Ooman: Human  
Kainde Amedha: Hard Meat (Alien/Xenomorph)  
Pyode Kalei: Soft Maker  
Nok: Measurement (About a foot)  
Arbitrator: Yautja Police  
Gkinmara: Video/Camera


	4. The Capture

_Author's Note: Still continuing!  
My inspiration for this story came from the movie 300 (it doesn't take place during or after the movie).  
Don't forget, I having some drawings of some of the characters on my profile (as links). All including: Tigris Daimonas.  
As for a drawing per chapter, I will be doing that, but since I really want to get that Halloween chapter up by Halloween. The drawings will be on hold until I get that chapter up. Now that chapter may be Eight.  
__Also, I found out that by posting shorter chapters I am getting them done much more quickly. _

_On another note: I have noticed that my story is getting quite a bit of attention. People seem to actually be reading it and are coming back for more (unless people just like clicking links for the heck of it). But hardly any reviews?  
Come on people. Leave a little Feedback. Let me know how I'm doing. Personally, I like where my idea is going. But what about you? What do you think of it so far?  
Blackdawn_

**Chapter Four  
The Capture**

When was she coming out of there? He couldn't wait any longer.

Having to mentally struggle with his body. Twice did he almost burst into the building to snatch her. Once he had even dropped to the hard ground below. But gaining control of his body again, he had made his way back to the roof. It was easier to scout and pinpoint her from such a high altitude anyway.

Relief hit when he seen the students pour out. Hopefully she would be amongst them.

It was just a few minutes later when his scanner identified her. She hadn't even gotten twenty feet from the doors.

Following her, he watched closely.

Carrying a bag now that was slung across her back, she made her way through the thick crowd and into a lot where many of their vehicles were located.

Tigris meanwhile leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

She walked across the lot to a designated area where two-wheeled vehicles were parked and stood in front of one and removed a helmet from her bag then strapped it to the top of her head.

He had seen other of same kind of vehicles, but this one was different. The others he had seen were large and bulky, with an engine that roared. This one was small and compact, and when she mounted and turned it on, it made a strange sound, almost sounding like the buzzing of an insect's wings.

Personally, he would prefer the larger, two-wheeled vehicles over the little thing she was driving. But its small size did fit her little form.

"C'jet." He cursed, running across the rooftop and leaped. Landing gracefully on the ground, hardly making a noise.

He began his pursuit of her.

Following as she drove around and through the lot then pulled out into the two-laned traffic. Luckily the thing she was driving wasn't very fast. It was easy to keep up with her. It also helped with the many times she had to slow down and stop from the vehicles in front of her. He only hoped she wouldn't be driving for long.

Now, he was running along the side of the road. His feet still on the grass and occasionally ran across a street, but the traffic from that street wasn't moving when she was.

It wasn't even ten minutes later.

After making just a couple of turns, her small vehicle turned onto a tree-lined street filled with old dwellings. Not that they were in poor condition, but Tigris remembered seeing the designs the last he had visited. Other than the old the design, they were in great condition.

His running turned into a quick pace as she slowed down then turned. She turned onto a ramp type road that lead to two-story dwelling the was nestled between another massive dwelling and the road. The front and side of the dwelling not even twenty feet from the road.

She came to a stop and parked.

Tigris saw this as an open window. No one was around and hardly any vehicles were driving by. So he ran onto the road, running completely around her and the dwelling, positioning himself where he would come around the house and face her. It was his luck too, there was a giant empty lot some feet from the dwelling. Like another dwelling had been there but no longer was now.

Slowly, he stalked around the house then crept toward her when she came into view and slowly moved forward. He didn't even make a sound.

The woman meanwhile was busy unbuckling the chin strap of her helmet. She removed and held it in her hand as she stuck her other hand slipped into her pocket and dug around. All the meanwhile walking to a flight of stairs that led up to the second level of the dwelling. But she stopped and turned toward Tigris.

"Huh?" Was what came from her as she looked toward him.

Tigris was squatting, readying his legs to pounce her. Curious though, he moved his eyes and looked down to his knee. He was cloaked. So what was she looking at? It couldn't have been him, there was no possible way that she could see him.

She apparently was seeing something when she walked straight for him, and was even looking right at him.

From his spot, he looked right into her eyes and could see they were of a medium color. Not a dark color nor were they anything of a light color. Something in-between. What they were exactly he couldn't tell from being color blind.

Curious at what she was looking at, he slowly turned his head. Trying not to have his white dread locks slide or fall from his shoulders that would create a noise. Even if he shifted his ankles the wrong way, they would pop.

There was no noise as he looked down to his feet. But that's when he realized what she was looking at. She was looking at his footprints. The ground was soft from previous rains, and his heavy body had left somewhat noticeable footprints. Surprised she had noticed them.

"Now what in the heck could have made something like that?" She asked and bent over to get a better look.

Her face almost touched his mask. She was so close to touching Tigris that he was able to get a good look at her facial complection.

He had to admit it, for being a ooman, she was attractive.

Her eyes and lips were small and elegant. She held such a young feature that there was not one line on her pretty face. Even the formation of her cheek bones weren't showing, she had a completely round face. Her hair was cut to her shoulders with bangs hanging above her eyes.

Her hair looked to be of a light color, as light as his, but he highly doubted she had white hair. Whatever hair color she had, he didn't know of it's name. Even his life with the Spartans, he had never seen anyone with light hair.

All of which was placed on a long neck and slender shoulders.

He could have captured her already, but hadn't because of something in him that told him not to. All he wanted to do was to look at her, to watch her movements.

Then, a look of worry wiped away the curiosity from her face as she stepped back. Her eyebrows moving and brow furrowing in such a way that Tigris almost felt horrible for having to capture her.

Her heart rate began to elevate.

This he could see through his Gkinmara eyes after changing the view field to observe the inner workings of her body. And even that had it's various view fields.

He didn't know how, but she knew he was actually there, right in front of her.

The moment he leapt, springing on his calves making him fly forward, she turned toward the stairs and screamed. But her scream was cut short by his right hand covering her mouth, smothering her screams, as his left arm wrapped around her thin torso pinning her arms together above her chest and had slung her around in a snap to behind the dwelling.

Having to take a quick breather to calm himself and relax his body. Having almost snapped her neck when he slung her like that. And now he had to concentrate on not trying to apply too much pressure. Not knowing how much pressure was too much on her little body.

This was the first he had ever tangled with something so small and fragile.

It looked like he wasn't hurting her at all from the fight she was putting up: Screaming muffled screams from under his hand and kicking her feet wildly. But this was adrenalin feeding her her strength.

"Stop." He ordered in the English tongue. His accent far off from being correct. His voice rough and cracked. Figuring that his voice alone was enough to scare her.

But she didn't not stop. She just kept kicking and trying to scream. Now she was using her feet to spring off his armored knees and kick her legs out in the air, and when she came back down had tried slamming her heels into him. But all she hit was his armor.

"Stop." He said again, now applying more pressure to her.

But she kept going.

Anger surged through him. He spoke in a more menacing voice. "Stop."

Still, she kept on with her kicking.

Snapping, Tigris suddenly bent down slamming her body onto the ground. Her knees bending until she was forced into a crouch beneath him. And not only applying pressure but also his body weight to stop her.

Her screaming was suddenly replaced by a shrill. A shrill that rang though Tigris's ears and made his heart race.

He had hurt her.

Waiting a moment later and found that she had stopped her kicking and screaming entirely, but was now replaced with the sounds of sobbing. A wetness touched the hand that was covering her mouth.

She was crying.

"I . . ." He said slowly, trying to think of the words and their proper pronunciation as well as placement in a sentence. "wish not, harm you."

He felt her body fall completely into his arms as her crying increased.

"I beg you. Harm, was accident."

She kept crying.

Then he thought of another word. "P-Please. I try, cause not harm you." He mentally kicked himself. His English wasn't forming right.

There was no response.

Tigris looked to the stairs, then down to her. "You leave-live, on stairs?"

Then, she replied. Tiredly and slowly nodding: Yes.

He stood and brought her with him then walked her to the bottom of the stairs.

She, limping with each step.

Once reaching the steps, he pushed her out slightly where it look as if she was walking up the stairs herself. In case a vehicle had passed by. Then, he half led-half pushed her up the stairs until reaching the top. Once their, he leaned down to her ear and tried ordering in a calm tone. "Open." Then moved his left arm where she could free her hand.

With a shaky hand, Alex had reached into her pocket like she was doing before and had removed a ring of keys. The keys jingling in her shaky hand as her fingers stumbled across the keys.

"Hurry." He said, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

None were.

Alex had finally picked a key. And shaking more now, brought a key to the key hole of the handle within the door.

The point of the key first scraped the top of the key hole.

She pulled her hand back and tried again.

Almost entering the key hole this time but slipped and scraped across the side.

Trying again, she tapped the bottom.

With a great sigh, Tigris had released her other hand. "Both." He ordered simply.

Using both hands, Alex placed the key inside the key hole, but as soon as she did, she stop.

Tigris could see from above that she had closed her eyes, and when she did, she began to hyperventilate as her entire body began to shake. Now, Tigris was regretting for having done this to her. He didn't mean to scare like this. But he was here now, holding her, so he might as well finish it.

"Open." He hissed.

Slowly and shakily, Alex turned the key.

There was a click followed by the door popping open an inch. When it did, he hugged his body close to hers quickly pushing her in. Once in, he closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door clicked back into it's door frame Alex suddenly went limp in his grasp.

Curious and concerned at what she was doing, he turned his attention to her and seen she had fainted.

"C'jet." He cursed.

Sliding the bag from her back, letting it drop to the wooden flooring in a thud. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms like she was a child then turned to his right and walked across a carpet flooring and placed her on a long couch. The small pillows that were on the couch he had placed under her head.

Tired, hungry and irritated, Tigris walked around the small, long table that was placed in front of the couch and seated himself on a single-seating couch.

There, he awaited for her to awaken.

* * *

For those whom have no idea what Alex was driving, it was a Scooter. 

**Languages --  
**Just some stuff you might like to know.

There are two versions of Greek language (from what I could research): Modern and Ancient. The translation of Tigris Daimonas (as well as other future names) is modern Greek. But the, Koine, language dates back to 6th Century A.D.  
Thanks go out to my wonderful, living dictionary, Golden Wind. Whom of which can be found here, on this site. It was she who provided me with the Koine info.

The Yautja language are words that I derived from full words and torn apart two separate words then placed two together as one. Below is the translation of all the words in the yautja dictionary that is found in this story. About each chapter there are new words added:

Aseigan: Servant  
Bakuub: Straight SpearR'jet: Animal  
S'pke: Type of Fruit Stew  
Mesh'in'ga: The Battle Dream Time  
Thwei'Dtou-di: Blood Knife  
Thwei'Kantra: Blood Prayer  
Thwei'Nihkou'te: Blood Tusk  
Kwei'Thwei: Crazy Blood  
Kainde'Dt: Hard Tree  
Pyode'Ki its-pa: Soft Spear  
Setg'-in: Quick and Deadly  
Thwei Leitjin-de: Blood God  
Zaz'au'ke: Centered Rock  
Ooman: Human  
Kainde Amedha: Hard Meat (Alien/Xenomorph)  
Pyode Kalei: Soft Maker  
Nok: Measurement (About a foot)  
Arbitrator: Yautja Police  
Gkinmara: Video/Camera

C'jet: Damn/Shit (Curse word)


	5. The Answers Part One

_Author's Note: And yet again, I'm breaking down another long chapter. The next part is finished, but will be a day or two before it is up.  
__Sex, action/fighting and yautja in chapter Seven.  
My inspiration for this story came from the movie 300 (it doesn't take place during or after the movie).  
Don't forget, I having some drawings of some of the characters on my profile (as links). All including: Tigris Daimonas.  
As for a drawing per chapter, I will be doing that, but since I really want to get that Halloween chapter up by Halloween. The drawings will be on hold until I get that chapter up. Now that chapter may be Nine._

_And another note: I changed the Chryo Sleeping Capsules to Kwe Dhi'ki-de ti. Still have to update this to the previous chapters though._

**Chapter Five  
The Answers - Part One**

Day was turning into night now.

Still cloaked, Tigris's mind lingered between a place of alertness and rest. A type of meditation he had discovered some time ago where he could remain fully alert, yet his body and parts of his brain could rest.

The book that she had been carrying while at the school he had found in her bag earlier and tried reading it, but reading the English language was far different then speaking it. It was much more difficult. However, some parts of it he could understand that were written in Koine. There were pictures in the book, and it was these pictures that had Koine writings in them. Most though, were just the basic alphabet. Something all Spartan children were taught.

Now it laid on the small table in front of him.

He would have tried awakening her, but felt it was best to allow her body to awaken itself.

After all, he had traumatized her so badly it was the reason why she fainted in the first place. He needed her awake to get his answers, and needed her coherent enough to give them to him.

Her injuries consisted of minor bruising around her knees. Where he had slammed her onto the ground. Around her neck, mouth and chest. Her right ankle consisted of sprained muscles, but it was nothing that a drink of Dt'pke couldn't handle.

Finally, he heard her begin to wake. First moaning a little before stirring.

Alex lifted her hand to her forehead. Apparently not fully coherent of her surroundings as she groaned while sitting up. Her stature and face turned to alertness a minute later as her back stiffened and looked around with wide eyes.

She was looking for him.

Not moving from his spot on the single-seating couch that had been placed by the couch she was on, he spoke, slowly and in a less menacing tone. "Still, here."

Not a moment after he spoke did she inhale to scream. But before the scream could escape her mouth, he had her mouth covered. His other hand closing behind her head to keep her still.

This time, he didn't use any of his strength to keep her still. She remained frozen in place with fear.

"Please." he said, his rough voice more soothing now. "I, not mean, harm you." Tigris getting straight to business. "I, need . . ." But he suddenly couldn't think of the proper word for what he was wanting to say, so he improvised, "story. I, need story."

Her frightened expression toned down some, and was now a mix of that and confusion.

"I," he began to say, "I, not know, words." Then he thought of something. Something that she was familiar with. "I, Tigris Daimonas." When he spoke his name, it was in the proper pronunciation and accent of Koine.

Her expression did not change.

"I, show you. You, not scream?" He having to pause momentarily in mid-sentence to concentrate on pronouncing the words.

Slowly, she nodded in compliance.

First removing his hand from her mouth, and when he see she did not scream, he pulled his hand from behind her head. He sat back and placed his right hand over his left key pad. "I show, slow. You, not scream."

First, he changed his invisibility field to it's secondary output. Now somewhat visible by line breakage in the field showing the form of his body. This created for the reason of not draining as much battery power.

Hands digging into the cushions of the couch, Alex stayed firmly planted to where she sat. The same look of fright and confusion still on her face.

Then, he turned the cloak off.

"Whoa!" Yelled Alex. Jumping to her feet but stumbled forward, then back and onto the couch in a hiss of pain when she applied pressure to her injured ankle.

"Sorry," Tigris said. "I, hurt you."

Her expression was of total shock. "You're-You're not human. You're not even human." Sliding across the couch away from him and placed all her weight on the end allowing her to stand. "Just what the hell are you?" Using the arm of the couch to walk around and to the back.

"I, Tigris Daimonas."

She chuckled. "You're lying through your teeth. Next time you use some mythical creature, use one that's of the modern age."

Not saying a word, Tigris leaned forward grabbing the book and began flipping through it's pages until coming across a certain page he had found earlier and showed it to her.

Shakily, Alex leaned forward and snatched the book from his hand and looked at it.

What he had shown her was a drawing he had found of himself. Though he couldn't understand what the writing said beneath it, he still knew it was him by the half man-half demon figure that stood in a orchard of Dates holding his Aspis and Xiphos. His shield and sword.

The most depicting part of the portrayal was the black stripes that pelted across the figures body.

Distress filled her face and looked to him. "But this is just a story. The part about the Tiger Demon isn't real, it's just a story that someone told to get the extra attention."

"No. It is, real. I, am real. I, left. I . . ." He stopped, irritated then he still couldn't grasp the language.

Alex seemed to think for a moment. "OK. I'll take into consideration that the Tiger Demon was half demon, and have an open mind that he might be able to live for thousands of years. But you have to prove it. Show me something that only a demon can do. And I'm not talking about showing off that fancy, high-tech stuff you got. I want something, like magic. Conjure up a demon, make the table levitate. Something like that."

Tigris chuckled. Even in this time, he was still considered part of a spiritual power.

"What's so funny?" She asked. "If you're a demon like you say you are, then doing some kind mumbo jumbo voodoo crap wouldn't be a problem."

Leaning over, Tigris motioned that he wanted the book. And it was given to him. He began flipping through four more pages until coming to another depiction this one was of him walking in mid-air from a hill top to the stars, and there were demon looking creatures dancing in stars. He knew, that one depicted of when he left with Kainde Hult'ah into space and met the other Arbitrators.

Handing the book back to her, he said. "Not, Daimonas."

She took the book and looked at what he had picked out.

He could see the realization click on her face moments later. And she even smirked, then laughed a little.

"I'll be damned. I'll be god damned." Then, with apparent joy, had leaped forward over the couch back to the spot she was sitting in. She, wincing and hissing in pain. "You're not a demon at all. You're an alien. You're half alien and half human. That's why you have such high-tech stuff."

Tigris smiled under his mask and nodded in approval to her. She was smart.

"But I'll still need some proof. It is Halloween After all."

He was surprised at that. He had remembered when his appearance was enough to make any ooman a believer that he was not ooman. But now she asked for proof that he was not ooman?

Just how much had the world changed?

So, he removed his BioHelmet. Pulling the two hoses from the attachment on the left side that spewed out yautja air in the form of gas the hissed softly then lifted both hands to the helmet and removed it. There, a slight suction sound as he pulled.

She smirked again as her eyes became fixated on his face. "Awesome."

His eyebrows formed together and brow furrowed in confusion. Unaware of what she had just said and what it meant.

She had lifted her hand and leaned closer to him, but stopped for a second. "Is it all right that I touch you?"

His answer was by him leaning to her. His face close to her hand.

Her fingers touched his face, and as soon as they did, all the worry that was once on her pretty face had been wiped away clean. She was happy and content now.

The tips of her fingers massaged his flesh. "You got some pretty tough skin." Her fingers moved to his blooding mark, running across the boomerang shaped scarred skin, created by the acidic blood of the Kainde Amedha. Then they ran down the ridge of his nose and stopped on the bump that protruded upward slightly, a bump formed from broken Cartilage and bone when Setg'-in 's daughter had broken his nose. The bone of which almost punctured his brain. Then they moved to the inch and half long scar just below his left eye, that scar came from when he had driven the tip of his knife deep into his flesh to dislodge some stray shrapnel that been imbedded into his cheek bone. All from a young blood who had failed in his hunt of the Kainde Amedha and had activated his self destruct while he and the rest of the hunting pack was still within the nest. And then, her hand moved to his dread locks and grabbed the one positioned right in the center. That was his wild hair. When every other dread lock would stay out of his face, that one was always falling into his view.

She pulled the long lock out and cupped in her hands as she ran it through them. "Cool. It feels almost like wire."

His brow furrowed again. "What, word mean?"

Puzzled, she released the lock and looked to him. "What word?"

He thought for a moment. "The air. Not hot."

"Huh?" Was her only reply.

His shoulders slouched. "Air. Wind. Not hot." Then he tried pronouncing what she just said. "Co-Cou'ld."

"Cool?" She questioned.

He nodded.

"Oh. It's sorta like amazing, far-out."

His words stumbled across his tongue as he tried speaking. "Words, not same."

Again, she looked to him in confusion. But it was moments later when she asked him something. "What are you doing here? Why did you jump me?"

"I . . . I, look, f-for story." Seeing that she was still confused, he grabbed the book again and pointed to the same page. "Story."

"The story about you?" She asked.

He shook his head, saying, "No. Not, Daimonas, story. Anthizo, story."

"You mean, the story about your girl, Anthizo?"

Nodding his head now, he pointed to the picture again, this time pointing to the stars. To the dancing demons. "I, Daimonas, story." Then he moved his hand, pointing to the land below him. "Anthizo, story."

She grabbed the book and studied the drawing, then looked to him. "A story about Anthizo while you were in space?"

He nodded again.

Alex face lit in actualisation. "Oh! You're wondering what happened to Anthizo after you left." She paused for a moment. "You must be wondering what happened to your kid too."

"Yes." He said with a big smile.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I really don't know what happened to her. The story focuses it's attention on you. All it says afterwards is that she waited for your return."

Letting his guard down to her. He didn't know what he could say. And when he tried speaking, all that came out was a jumble of words.

Lifting his hand to his head placing his forehead into the palm then ran his fingers through his dread locks in a growl of irritation. Both upset and angry that he couldn't find the proper words to communicate with her and of the fact there was nothing of Anthizo after his leaving.

"Hey," she said now, a tone of care in her voice. "The answer you're looking for might not be in the book, but I can look it up on the internet. There might be something there."

He stopped and looked to her. "You, do that?"

Nodding. "Sure I would." Then she laughed. "It's not like finding it would be that big of a deal. Plus, it's not everyday that I get to help legendary mythical aliens."

In thanks to her, he bowed his head. Grateful that she would go through such great lengths to help him.

Some moments had passed when a thought entered his mind. A question. But he had to find the right words to say it.

"What," he began to say, grabbing Alex's full attention. "is . . . " Then lifted his hands and began moving his fingers, trying to think of right words. "Day, night, here."

Her eyebrows pushed together and held the same puzzled look. "What?"

Once again irritated, Tigris slouched his shoulders and placed his right elbow on his knee and began massaging his temples. A great sigh escaping his nose.

Not knowing what else to say in English, he spoke in Koine. "Year, what year is it?"

Wanting to know how old he was now.

Puzzled more than ever now, Alex made a sound of confusion. "I think I better get to looking up all this stuff. I got an idea for some Greek translations too." Then, placed all her weight onto her arms and began pushing herself up, her right foot remaining lifted from the floor as she used the table and couch to help her walk, away from him. But when she came to the end, she stopped and looked to the floor.

Standing, Tigris walked and stood by her side then slowly lifted his hands where they touched her tiny arm.

She looked up to him.

"I," he said. "help."

Once hearing him say that, she placed her weight onto his extended arms and looked up to him. "I'm Alexandra Cornheiser by the way. But everyone just calls me Alex."

Looking down to her, he asked. "Of, where?"

"Oh, I guess, Alexandra Cornheiser of Natchitoches, Louisiana . . . of the United States of America."

And then again, she seemed to be thinking.

"You know. Since I heard that, that is a pretty long title. Glad people just call me Alex."

Though she knew already knew who he was, Tigris still introduced himself. "I, Tigris Daimonas, of Sparta of Greece. Also, R'jet, of Thwei Leitjin-de clan, of Ka'rik'ga'na'in of Nan-Dtai'k-de Than-Gaun."

The Thwei Leitjin-de clan was a branch and loyal ally of Ka'rik'ga'na'in. One of Nan-Dtai'k-de Than-Gaun's largest clans. And Nan-Dtai'k-de Than-Gaun was the name of the planet.

"Uh, I have no idea what you just said, but it sounded really big."

He chuckled and smiled down to her. "I, use to it."

Still standing, and in the same spot. Tigris could see when another thought had entered her mind. He could almost imagine that she would be a terrible liar because of her face showing it.

"Question:" she said. "How long were waiting outside my aunt's house?"

"Not, long. I, follow. I, follow, from learning place."

Her face held the same look of shock as she gasped then pushed back from him, but with nothing to support all of her weight onto began to fall back.

Tigris caught her.

She looked pissed now.

"I, not, purpose. Ac-Acccid-denta. I, heard, story. I, follow."

Her brow furrowed. "You followed me on foot? While I was on my Scooter. From the college grounds?"

He nodded. Not knowing exactly what she said, but had a general idea of what she was meaning.

"Wow. You're pretty athletic for an old guy."

He smirked and took it as a compliment. Glad that at least someone saw he still had some potential in him.

Alex, turned and began limping.

Not knowing where she was heading, he allowed her to lead. She made her way to a chair, and a table with a small computer on top of the table and sat in the swivel cushioned chair.

"Ok, lets get this thing started." Lifting her hands and moved her index finger along a pad beneath the keyboard then pressed a button beneath that and began typing away somewhat fast.

* * *

**Golden Wind: "**Awe, thanks for that Dawn. I was a little surprised that you used the Koine info, 'cause I don't think Tigris Daimonas is of the Koine language."

Though I already replied to you, I wanted to make a public post so everyone will know. It's some what close to the Time Line of Tigris Daimoans. Some what. But this story is more for the fun of it, to use the imagination.  
Thanks Golden.

* * *

Languages --  
Just some stuff you might like to know.

There are two versions of Greek language (from what I could research): Modern and Ancient. The translation of Tigris Daimonas (as well as other future names) is modern Greek. But the, Koine, language dates back to 6th Century A.D.  
Thanks go out to my wonderful, living dictionary, Golden Wind. Whom of which can be found here, on this site. It was she who provided me with the Koine info.

The Yautja language are words that I derived from full words and torn apart two separate words then placed two together as one. Below is the translation of all the words in the yautja dictionary that is found in this story. About each chapter there are new words added:

Aseigan: Servant  
Bakuub: Straight Spear  
R'jet: Animal  
S'pke: Type of Fruit Stew  
Mesh'in'ga: The Battle Dream Time  
Thwei'Dtou-di: Blood Knife  
Thwei'Kantra: Blood Prayer  
Thwei'Nihkou'te: Blood Tusk  
Kwei'Thwei: Crazy Blood  
Kainde'Dt: Hard Tree  
Pyode'Ki its-pa: Soft Spear  
Setg'-in: Quick and Deadly  
Thwei Leitjin-de: Blood God  
Zaz'au'ke: Centered Rock  
Ooman: Human  
Kainde Amedha: Hard Meat (Alien/Xenomorph)  
Pyode Kalei: Soft Maker  
Nok: Measurement (About a foot)  
Arbitrator: Yautja Police  
Gkinmara: Video/Camera  
C'jet: Damn/Shit (Curse word)  
Kwe Dhi'ki-de ti: Rest Coma Pod  
Dt'pke: Tree Stew  
Ka'rik'ga'na'in: The Dream-Time Summoning  
Nan-Dtai'k-de Than-Gaun: The Fight of Midnight  
Kainde Hult'ah: Hard Guard


	6. The Answers Part Two

_Author's Note: Sex, action/fighting and yautja in the next chapter.  
My inspiration for this story came from the movie 300 (it doesn't take place during or after the movie).  
Don't forget, I having some drawings of some of the characters on my profile (as links). All including: Tigris Daimonas.  
As for a drawing per chapter, I will be doing that, but since I really want to get that Halloween chapter up by Halloween. The drawings will be on hold until I get that chapter up. Now that chapter may be Nine._

_And another note: I changed the Chryo Sleeping Capsules to Kwe Dhi'ki-de ti. Still have to update this to the previous chapters though._

_A personal note: Things are turning hectic around here.  
Today, my husband slipped on our front cement steps and his foot slipped into the hole where the bottom steps are broken. He said he heard something crunching in his ankle when he fell. And I had gotten home from work ten minutes after it happened. Really couldn't take him to the ER cause they would charge us 1,500 $$ just to be looked at, given pain pills then told to wait 'till tomorrow morning and see out family doctor (which we really don't have one, our injuries varies from different thing, so we both have many different doctors, and, we did ask the nurse just what exactly they would do -- she said that). This wouldn't include the extra 1,000 or so for seeing a specialised doctor for his injury. So he's waiting it out 'till tomorrow morning, to see the doctor. He's already going to miss his work day tomorrow.  
__Because of us living in a small town, there were no doctors available after 5 PM.  
On top of all this, we had made plans to pay off a big chunk of out Credit Card bill with the bonus checks we had gotten from work. But now they will have to be directed to his medical bills, and I will have to focus my attention to (most likely) paying his share of the bills. Since we have no idea how long he'll be off work.  
AND, to wrap things up. Just last night, I had bought a 2006 year model car (meaning this is another BIG bill for me).  
So, I have to focus my attention on all of our bills. The both of us are hoping it won't come to that. Meaning: He's hoping the doctor will say it will heal in a week or so, and not wanting to heal in three months or longer.  
So, my head is reeling here. _

**Chapter Six  
The Answers - Part Two**

"Yes!" Screamed Alex, making Tigris jump from the spot he was sleeping on on the single-seating couch.

The table before him spread out with various cups of what Alex called; Ramen Noodles. They were for him, and all were empty. She having gotten up throughout her work, and with his help to the kitchen, had made him the food for him. Only after the third cup, was he able to memorize how it was made and did it himself.

Also on the table was the Pyode Kalei that he had prepared for her injured ankle and Dt'pke, a drinkable formula he had designed specially for a quick healing rate. Though one of the many side effects would most likely be dizziness and drowsiness. He, having to drink it instead of being injected because his thin yautja blood wouldn't be able to break down the healing properties properly.

She turned around and seen he was startled. "Oh, sorry." A smile came across her face. "I just made a major breakthrough."

"With?" Tigris asked.

"Well," Turning to the computer screen and began speaking a dialect of Koine. "Year." She said.

Tigris' heart fluttered and almost broke from his chest. The dialect was off slightly, almost like the English language - there was one English language, but there were many different dialects and slang of it.

"Yes." He delightfully replied in Koine. A smile forming on his face showing sharp, yellow teeth. "Year: The passing of day and night that allocates into the passing of days, then into an entire year."

Her face went blank suddenly then filled with confusion and turned back to the screen. Sounds of buttons being tapped could heard before she turned back around again. "Small words. Not fast."

Smiling then nodding to her. "Of course."

Turning back to the screen once again and was followed by the continuous sound of keys being tapped. She turned back to him. "Year, uhhh, five-thousand, seven-hundred, year."

The smile came off his face. Surprised that he heard that. "Say, again, in English?"

"You're Five-thousand and seven-hundred years old Tigris." An eyebrow lifted as she puffed then smirked. "Double checked it who knows how many times. But the time table says that the Persian War, around the time of your birth and when you left was of 6th Century B.C.. It's the 21st Century of A.D. now"

Now his heart felt like it dropped into his stomach. It was impossible that he could be that old. Has he really spent so much time in the Kwe Dhi'ki-de ti that he was well over 5,000 years old? A fully aged yautja elder could be around 1,000 years-of-age. Without the use of technology and medicines. After even with technology, one could live up to 2,000. But, this was impossible. I was inconceivable. Such a thing was not possible. And if he was so old, why was he not sung about? Where were the stories of his old age? Like the stories he had heard of others being so old?

Could it be . . . because he was but a hybrid?

If that was the case, then after all these years, after his loyal service to the Thwei Leitjin-de clan and the yautja Overpath. He was still considered a half breed R'jet, located at the very bottom of the pecking order. This meant that his status was still beneath an unblood. Even an Aseigan.

After all these years. All these years that he had spend his entire life dedicating to. And still, he was nothing in their eyes. He was nothing more than a breeder. Just something that produced sperm for the Thwei Leitjin-de's clans loyal allies and army.

_Of course_. He thought. That had to have been the reason why Kainde Hult'ah located him. Thwei'Kantra was looking for a suitable breeder to make her armies with. Not just because she felt like meeting him. And their would be no male yautja who would hold some sort of ranking that would stay under her command for his entire lifetime. She needed someone who could hold his head high amongst the yautja and carry himself with pride, meanwhile lowering his head in servitude for whenever his services were called upon.

A male yautja would desire a place at her side as a life long mate and wife, a title of Leadership amongst her clan and part of the High Council of the Thwei Leitjin-de clan.

He knew that Thwei'Nihkou'te, nor any of her descendants, would never share that kind of position with a mere breeder.

Tigris hadn't realized Alex sitting beside him and calling out his name.

Snapping to attention, he looked to her.

"Hey," she said, "are you all right?"

Nodding to her, he spoke. "Yes."

Her head tilted slightly. "Are you sure? You looked deep in thought, and like it was bothering you."

He smiled, trying to push the subject to the side. "I am. Wh-What B.C.? A.D.?"

"B.C. and A.D. is the New World's and Christian's time line of our entire history. B.C. stands for Before Christ and A.D. stands for After Death. After Christ's death. It kinda represents the time line around the son of our god."

Nodding. "What of Anthizo?" Realizing now he was picking up his English better just by listening to her.

Alex sighed deeply and sat back. "Sorry, but I still couldn't find anything. I can keep trying, but it'll take some time."

Tigris closed his eyes and turned his head away. He too sat back then lifted his head and opened his eyes looking to the ceiling. The back of his head resting on top the couch.

_What happened to her? What happened to my child? Did the king have them killed?_ This was some out of the many thoughts that ran through his overwhelmed mind.

Maybe it was time for him to die. He had lived long enough as it is. He abandoned his Spartan life. He didn't fit in with the yautja society. There was no place for him. Maybe he should just find himself a secluded area out in the forest and detonate his Self Destruct. Bakuub would have to live without him.

"Hey." Alex said again, concern carried in her soothing voice. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Lowering his head, he looked to her. "Yes. I am fine."

"You know. Human woman now-a-days can get real annoying by wanting to know what is on someone's mind."

"But that is, not your privacy."

She shrugged her shoulders then tucked her hands between her thighs. "Yeah. But we still do it. Guys think we do it 'cause we're nosey. But we really do it cause we care and because getting it off the chest will make people feel better. We may be annoying, but we are good listeners. But if you really don't want to talk about it, you don't have to."

The last time someone had talked like that to him was when he was with Anthizo.

"I . . . was think-ing. My life. The past. My death."

Distraught with what he said. "Your death?" she asked. "You've lived a long time as it, and with how you look now, I'd say that you still got quite awhile before you even become bed ridden before dying of old age."

His expression turned to shame. "No. I . . ." But he stopped. He couldn't come to terms with saying it out loud. "This," he said, changing the subject and extended his right arm touching the metal bowl that held the Pyode Kalei. "is, for injury." Then moved his hand to the bulb of Dt'pke. "This is, quick heal."

She leaned forward reaching for the bulb and grabbed it then brought it to her nose sniffing it. "Ugh, please don't tell me I have to drink this."

Nodding to her. "Yes."

"What? Are you serious? This stuff smells like it could make me throw up?"

"No. Not that." He thought for a moment before speaking. "Dizzy. Sleep."

The look on her face was of caution and fear. "Sleep?" She questioned, placing the bulb back on the table. "I don't think that's a good idea." Her face straightened on the table but eyes wavered to him.

He didn't know how, but had somehow knew her fear of sleeping in her house with a strange male in it. "I, leave." He said in a comforting tone.

"But, you don't have to. I mean . . . " She looked just as confused as him with her words. But her face suddenly turned firm as did her posture. "Look, I'm not big on you staying in my aunt's place while I'm sleeping. But I just don't want you to walk out and never see you again. I have so many questions I want to ask you. I don't know what it was like in your time, but now, there's no such thing as actual demons or spirits. Everyone always talks about aliens, but there is no actual proof of them. We don't want to believe it, but we all say we're alone in the galaxy. Please, you're the only thing big that has happened in my life. I'm like every one else - always dreaming of something much more bigger, but when I wake up, I'm back in this world. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

Tigris was speechless. He couldn't believe what he just heard. She wanted him to stay. Just like Anthizo had told him that day. But unlike that day, he was going to amend for what he did to her all those centuries ago. He was going to stay.

Looking into her soft eyes, he smiled and nodded. "I, stay. But you, trust me. I, trust you."

Nodding in agreement with him, a big smile formed as her face. "Sure. It's a deal."

* * *

**Dark vengeance**: I hope this one will be as good as the others too. Trying to keep the chapters balanced between: twist, drama, action and sex.

As for my site (which others may want to know too), it's at stand-still right now. There is no way I'm going to shut it down. I haven't the time to update it anymore. So I may most likely just fix the site where people can get there fan information from and provide multiple site where people can post any kind of rating fan art and fan stories of the yautja. And then update the entire site periodicaly whenever a new movie comes up and/or new information pertaining the yautja.

* * *

Languages --  
Just some stuff you might like to know.

There are two versions of Greek language (from what I could research): Modern and Ancient. The translation of Tigris Daimonas (as well as other future names) is modern Greek. But the, Koine, language dates back to 6th Century A.D.  
Thanks go out to my wonderful, living dictionary, Golden Wind. Whom of which can be found here, on this site. It was she who provided me with the Koine info.

The Yautja language are words that I derived from full words and torn apart two separate words then placed two together as one. Below is the translation of all the words in the yautja dictionary that is found in this story. About each chapter there are new words added:

Aseigan: Servant  
Bakuub: Straight Spear  
R'jet: Animal  
S'pke: Type of Fruit Stew  
Mesh'in'ga: The Battle Dream Time  
Thwei'Dtou-di: Blood Knife  
Thwei'Kantra: Blood Prayer  
Thwei'Nihkou'te: Blood Tusk  
Kwei'Thwei: Crazy Blood  
Kainde'Dt: Hard Tree  
Pyode'Ki its-pa: Soft Spear  
Setg'-in: Quick and Deadly  
Thwei Leitjin-de: Blood God  
Zaz'au'ke: Centered Rock  
Ooman: Human  
Kainde Amedha: Hard Meat (Alien/Xenomorph)  
Pyode Kalei: Soft Maker  
Nok: Measurement (About a foot)  
Arbitrator: Yautja Police  
Gkinmara: Video/Camera  
C'jet: Damn/Shit (Curse word)  
Kwe Dhi'ki-de ti: Rest Coma Pod  
Dt'pke: Tree Stew  
Ka'rik'ga'na'in: The Dream-Time Summoning  
Nan-Dtai'k-de Than-Gaun: The Fight of Midnight  
Kainde Hult'ah: Hard Guard


	7. The Past Life Part One

_Author's Note: __**WARNING! This chapter is very MATURE!!! There is explicit, detailed description of sex! You are warned!!! I'm dead serious!!!!! Those under 18, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!!!**__  
(I'm not going to say that kids can't read this. Cause no matter what adults say, despite warnings, kids will read/do it regardless. I done it before as a kid myself.  
__But if you are a kid, and you do read this, you are on your own. If you are a kid, and get caught reading this and get in trouble, IT IS YOUR OWN FAULT!!! If you are able to read, and understand this kind of chapter, then you have the conscious know-how to know what you are allowed, and not allowed to do!!! But if you are allowed to read this stuff then there's no problem.)  
__**YOU ARE WARNED!!!**_

_This chapter will __also__ be broken into parts because, frankly, the chapter would be too long. The Scroll Bar would be itty bitty. __**  
**__My inspiration for this story came from the movie 300 (it doesn't take place during or after the movie).  
Don't forget, I having some drawings of some of the characters on my profile (as links). All including: Tigris Daimonas.  
As for a drawing per chapter, I will be doing that, but since I really want to get that Halloween chapter up by Halloween. The drawings will be on hold until I get that chapter up. Now that chapter may be Ten._

_And another note: I changed the Chryo Sleeping Capsules to Kwe Dhi'ki-de ti. Still have to update this to the previous chapters though._

**Chapter Seven  
The Past Life - Part One**

_Tigris opened his eyes, looked to the ceiling then turned his neck to the small, sleeping body that laid next to him._

_It was still dark, but could still see his delicate flower as clear as day. As a matter of fact, he could see better at night. At night, there were no glares to blind his light sensitive eyes, and was the reason why he always wore his helmet during the day, when not in or preparing for battle, the confinements of the helmet blocked most of the blinding light._

_He rolled onto his side and stroked the top of his index finger across her soft, pudgy cheeks. Breathing in, he inhaled her savoring scent. _

_Even when she had left a room, he could still smell the lingering aroma. And sometimes. Like now. That very aroma could set off his sexual urges._

_Anthizo stirred and moaned slightly as she awakened, then snuggled even closer to her large and warm, nineteen-year-old lover. "Tigris," Her groggy voice moaned elegantly. "It is still dark, you should be sleeping now."_

_"I know, my elegant queen. But I wanted to see your beauty this night."_

_The right side of her face laying on the bed, she opened her left eye looking up to him. "You shouldn't call give me such a title. It may upset our King."_

_He smirked slightly as he lowered his head to hers and the tip of his nose stroked her cheek then whispered softly into her small ear. "King Pleistoanax,_

_has his Queen. And I have mine."_

_She smiled. "Your words are sweet as nectar."_

_Not saying anything, Tigris slowly ran his lips across her ear lobe and breathed into her ear. Inhaling her scent again that caused him a squirm of his naked body and a sexual moan._

_Smiling again. She not saying a word. Turned her head and passionately kissed his lips._

_Tigris closed his eyes. His hand running down her chest and to her exposed, naked breast. He massaged one and moaned through her lips, pressing his already hardened groin against her bare leg._

_He was so tall compared to her small size that his groin touched her knee._

_Then his hand wondered down to her round belly. A part of him momentarily breaking away as he lovingly caressed his still developing child of eight months. Then, his hand wondered down to between her legs and slipped in._

_She was already wet._

_Anthizo closed her eyes and moaned as well as her kiss became even more rough and passionate from him doing that._

_The scent and sensation of her being wet caused him to pull back in a low, howl-like hiss. And quickly, but carefully, rolled her onto her back and placed himself between her legs. But he did not enter just yet._

_Before entering her, he nibbled on her ear lobe. _

_A moan escaping her again as her back arched and squirmed under him._

_Her sexual desire for him was already causing pre-cum to seep._

_After nibbling on her ear lobe, he kissed her chin, then sucked on her neck. After that, he ran his tongue down her chest and between her breasts. Then, picking the left one, he moved his head to her hardened nipple and suckled on her breast. _

_He didn't know if the other men did this, but he loved suckling the milk from her breasts. And he didn't know why he liked doing it, but there seemed to be some primal part of his brain that desired it. And during the heat of romance, it just set off his sexual urges and burned his loins._

_Tigris closed his eyes and moaned with great pleasure as the warm milk poured into his mouth and down his throat. Squirming between her legs, so desperately wanting to penetrate her. But his mind was able to leash his demon instincts. He stayed out of her, warming her up until she called for him to enter her._

_Her hands grasped his dread lock shaven head and held him firmly to her breast as she squirmed under him and moaned loudly. Anthizo's lower inner thigh moving and rubbing the tip of his hardened maleness, causing Tigris to momentarily break from his drinking in a gurgled growl. _

_His cheeks pushing shadowed lines under his red eyes and tongue lashed out from the clutches of his sharp, pearly white teeth. He looked more demon than ever, but it did not scare Anthizo._

_Continuing his suckling, he began running the tip of his hard and black fingernails up and down her soft sides. Setting a fire to burn inside her as she jumped._

_"Tigris." She moaned loudly. "Stop playing with me."_

_He stopped his suckling and mouth spread into a wide smile. _

_She was ready._

_Carefully, not wanting to hurt her or their child, he placed himself where the tip of him entered her then slowly slid in._

_They both moaned and arched their backs together of the sudden pleasuring feeling._

_Tigris, instantly wrapping his arms around her. His arms completely wrapping around her back and were touching past his elbows. He held himself close to her, and placed his weight onto his arms and not her. The warmth and wetness of her encasing him as he pulled back and nearly screeched when he pushed back in. Slinging his arms out from under her and grasped handfuls of the sheets._

_Eye closed, teeth gritted and bared, his arms began to shake._

_Anthizo's own moans and cries of pleasure mixed with his. Her body moved with him._

_He pulled back then shuddered. His arms began shaking when he slid back inside of her and made a sound almost like he was crying. _

_The shaking running up his arms and to his back when he pulled back again. _

_This time, Anthizo squeezed her female genitalia around him._

_The squeeze gave him a sexual burst that caused an eery, demon screech to escape and his arms to shoot to her waist and shove himself back into her. _

_Anthizo gave a short scream._

_"Anthizo," He moaned. His weight now shifted onto his legs and the side of his face laying on the sheets. "why did you do that?"_

_"Because," Her voice moaned in pleasure and sexuality as her hands caressed his lean muscular sides. "I want you to release inside me."_

_She squeezed again. And when she did, Tigris pulled back._

_The urge causing another screech from him as he squirmed for more of the covers to grasp. And she staying right where he had left her._

_His whole body began to shudder as he entered her again. _

_He was close, so close to imploding inside her._

_Now she moved with him and had even caused him to drive further inside her as she squeezed him._

_Tigris couldn't hold himself any more. Now letting out a roaring howl as his head thrashed about the sheets and shoved himself into her for one finally time. _

_Saliva flung from his mouth as he bared his teeth and bit into a pillow. His hands flung to Anthizo's waist keeping her where she was at. _

_Her arms wrapping around his thick body and clung to his back in a hug as she screamed and climaxed with him._

_It was a minute later when their sweaty bodies relaxed and Tigris pulled himself out of her. But before laying down, Tigris threw the pillow he had bitten into onto the floor and had placed the second. His. Under Anthizo's head. Then he rolled onto his back while exhaling. His left arm pivoted outward and bend where his hand cupped under his head. _

_Anthizo finding a spot to lay her head on her lover's bent arm and traced her index finger along the edges of the stripes on his side. Then, she closed her eyes and sighed. "You are an animal my beloved Tiger."_

_He looked down to her and stroked her exposed cheek with his free arm. "And you are my beloved flower." Not even to tell her it was time to sleep. Almost as soon as she closed her eyes and spoke her words, she was already asleep._

_Removing her hand from her cheek and placing it on his chest, he turned his neck to his right where he could look out of the large, curtain hung window. Her words lingering in his mind. _

_An animal is what he was afraid of. If he was wasn't the animal, then he was the demon. And both he feared. It was so many times when he needed something to bite during their love making. It was so many times when he was afraid of grasping her to harshly, or even biting her. Even when around other people, he found his senses now to be keen of his surroundings, like it was something more then what a man could do. He could almost sense someone now, knowing when someone was about to walk around a corner or able to sense their feelings -- knowing if they were lying or telling the truth, whether they were afraid or not._

_He had even found himself to be protective over Anthizo. Even obsessive. It was getting to the point where he didn't like any man around her. Not even when one was walking by her. He couldn't even stand their stench on her. Just the slightest smell of man on her infuriated him. Catching himself securing an area before she stepped into it, either walking on a trail together or in the bazaar, even on the street._

_Even now, he just wanted to stay awake to protect her. To guard her._

_After all, someone could come through their window and slit her throat. Could stab her, Could spear her. Could render him unconscious while he slept and drag her away and so far into the forest where no one could hear her scream and mutilate her body as they raped her just before carving out their child and throwing into to the wolves then would string her up in a tree as she breathed her last few breathes._

_Tigris closed his eyes and calmed his nerves by steadying his mind. These were the things that he thought daily. And it was daily that he had to fight with himself to stay calm. But it felt like everyday, he was losing his battle._

_A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of losing his battle and turned his body in a murmured cry. Shifting his body where he faced Anthizo._

_He had to sleep though. _

_So, running his hand through her long and thick, black hair, he hugged his body closer to hers and placed his face into her hair where that would be the only thing he could smell for the remainder of the night. And then, Tigris closed his weary eyes._

* * *

Languages --  
Just some stuff you might like to know. 

There are two versions of Greek language (from what I could research): Modern and Ancient. The translation of Tigris Daimonas (as well as other future names) is modern Greek. But the, Koine, language dates back to 6th Century A.D.  
Thanks go out to my wonderful, living dictionary, Golden Wind. Whom of which can be found here, on this site. It was she who provided me with the Koine info.

The Yautja language are words that I derived from full words and torn apart two separate words then placed two together as one. Below is the translation of all the words in the yautja dictionary that is found in this story. About each chapter there are new words added:

Aseigan: Servant  
Bakuub: Straight Spear  
R'jet: Animal  
S'pke: Type of Fruit Stew  
Mesh'in'ga: The Battle Dream Time  
Thwei'Dtou-di: Blood Knife  
Thwei'Kantra: Blood Prayer  
Thwei'Nihkou'te: Blood Tusk  
Kwei'Thwei: Crazy Blood  
Kainde'Dt: Hard Tree  
Pyode'Ki its-pa: Soft Spear  
Setg'-in: Quick and Deadly  
Thwei Leitjin-de: Blood God  
Zaz'au'ke: Centered Rock  
Ooman: Human  
Kainde Amedha: Hard Meat (Alien/Xenomorph)  
Pyode Kalei: Soft Maker  
Nok: Measurement (About a foot)  
Arbitrator: Yautja Police  
Gkinmara: Video/Camera  
C'jet: Damn/Shit (Curse word)  
Kwe Dhi'ki-de ti: Rest Coma Pod  
Dt'pke: Tree Stew  
Ka'rik'ga'na'in: The Dream-Time Summoning  
Nan-Dtai'k-de Than-Gaun: The Fight of Midnight  
Kainde Hult'ah: Hard Guard


End file.
